Sam Adams & JFK
by arwen2117
Summary: After an unfavorable verdict, Detective John Munch goes to comfort ADA Corrine Sidle. A romance begins and for once Munch thinks that he has a real chance at being happy. But a case at SVU threatens to tear the couple apart before they barely get starte
1. Chapter 1: A Shoulder To Cry On

Sam Adams and JFK Chapter 1: A Shoulder to Cry On Within the Timeline this happens after Season 5's "Loss" Summary: Corrine Sidle has taken over some of the cases for SVU, after Alex's death. After an unfavorable verdict, one of the detectives has to comfort the young attorney. A romance starts, but a case that comes up in Special Victims threatens to tear the couple apart before it ever really gets off the ground. Rating: PG Feedback: Always welcomed- arwen2117@yahoo.com Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters, except for Corrine Sidle, she is of my imagination. Anyone else belongs to the talented and I'm sure rich Dick Wolf. No infringement is intended. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Foreman, has the jury reached a decision?" the judge asked the man standing in the jury box.  
  
The middle-aged man stood up and responded, "We have, Your Honor."  
  
"Then what say you?"  
  
"We find the defendant, Jeremy Carlyle, not guilty on one count of rape and not guilty on one count of assault with a deadly weapon."  
  
Once the words "not guilty" left the lips of the foreman, Assistant District Attorney Corrine Sidle's heart dropped in the pit of her stomach. She had felt that the case against Jeremy Carlyle for the rape and assault of Anna Nunez was solid. But when the Medical Examiner got on the stand, the defense attorney managed to get the jury to question whether it was possible that someone else had infected Anna with herpes besides Jeremy. Jeremy didn't test positive, but a test can return a false negative if someone wasn't suffering from a outbreak. Because of this, Mr. Carlyle would walk away today a free man.  
  
A wide, Cheshire cat grin spread across Jeremy Carlyle's face as he shook hands with his defense attorney. Corrine's head dropped in a sign of defeat when she gathered up her files on the table. When she turned around to leave, Corrine saw Anna Nunez standing a few feet away. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You said that you would put him away!" Anna spit out as tears began streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"I thought we would, but jury deliberations are unpredictable," Corrine coolly replied, trying to maintain her composure in front of this distraught victim.  
  
"I don't care! That monster has been let back out on the street to attack again! How am I supposed to sleep at night knowing that?" Anna asked.  
  
"Ms. Nunez, I honestly don't know."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Because of you I feel like I was raped all over again. Get out of my face!" Anne interrupted with such anger that Corrine took a step back.  
  
With that last statement, Anna spun away and Corrine hurriedly walked past her, barely containing the tears welling up in her own eyes. Most of the people in the courtroom took little notice of the Assistant District Attorney's quick exit. They thought that she would leave quickly after such a sound defeat on what seemed to be an open and shut case. But one pair of eyes took special note of Corrine Sidle's emotional frailty. The brown eyes framed by wire-rimmed glasses followed the young ADA as she left the courtroom. Detective John Munch had seen more murders, rapes, and other heinous crimes in his lifetime than he cared to admit. He knew all too well about the case that becomes personal. He picked up his dark overcoat and left to catch up with the attorney and possibly offer some words of solace.  
  
"Ms. Sidle!" Munch shouted as he trotted down the courtroom stairs.  
  
Corrine kept walking. She thought she heard someone yelling her name, but Corrine figured that it was just some reporter looking for a sound bite. Not wanting to face the firing squad while crying, Corrine quickened her pace and decided to cut through the park. Detective Munch noticed that Corrine was going to cut through the park and sped his walk up to a jog. By the time Corrine got to Central Park, Munch had shorten the distance between them to about 20 feet.  
  
"Corrine!" Munch yelled again, this time eliciting a response.  
  
"Look, I would really appreciate if you just leave me alone. I have no comment for." Corrine started to shout as she turned to rip whatever low life reporter had decided to follow her.  
  
She stopped in mid sentence when she saw the detective standing behind her, breathing ever so slightly heavy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Detective Munch. I thought you were a reporter."  
  
"Yeah, I get that all the time. I think I need to get 'cop' tattooed across my forehead."  
  
Corrine smiled at the joke before the tears started welling up in her eyes again. Suddenly, her legs couldn't support her anymore and she started to fall to the ground. Munch lunged forward and managed to catch her arm and lift her back up before she hit the ground. He led her over to a nearby bench and helped her sit down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Munch asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just lost my balance there for a moment. I'll be fine in a minute."  
  
"I meant are you okay about what happened back there in the courtroom. You seemed pretty shook up after that little confrontation with Ms. Nunez."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
Corrine thought that no one had seen her crying. Apparently, she had been wrong. How embarrassing, the detective must think that she is emotionally unstable. A lawyer that can't even keep it together for an unfavorable verdict and the subsequent chewing out by a victim.  
  
"You must think pretty low of me. I couldn't even keep it together when Ms. Nunez started yelling at me," Corrine said, with almost a laugh in her tone.  
  
"On the contrary. I would have been surprised if you didn't have a strong reaction to the outburst. Anyone would have crumbled even just a little bit, even me. The cold heartless detective," Munch said, raising his eyebrows from underneath his dark glasses.  
  
Corrine gave a genuine laugh to the last comment.  
  
"You know, I got into the law to make society better. I thought that putting the bad guys away would be my contribution to society. That's why I became a prosecutor. When they assigned me to Narcotics, I felt that I could make a real difference. I always thought that justice would always prevail. I guess I was wrong," she said, dropping her head to her chest.  
  
"Listen, I know I might not be the best looking company, but if you could use a shoulder to cry on, I'm free all night," Munch said, smiling.  
  
Corrine couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I don't know about necessarily needing a shoulder, but I could certainly use a drink. I would love some company, I don't feel like drinking alone tonight."  
  
"I know just the place."  
  
Corrine and Munch got up from the bench and started to walk off in the direction of a bar that the detective. As they walked off, John tentatively reached to put his hand on Corrine's shoulder, but at the last moment, decided instead to put his hand in his pocket. John Munch was nervous, an emotion that he never felt and it scared him.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Barroom Trivia

Sam Adams and JFK: Chapter 2: Barroom Trivia  
  
When they finally arrived at Sullivan's, Corrine Sidle and John Munch walked up to the crowded bar. A thin veil of smoke drifted through the dimly lit room. Instead of the standard jukebox, the owner of the establishment decided instead to have a guy come in with karaoke. Currently, a thirty-something woman with a bad perm was singing Britney Spears's "Oops.I Did It Again" off-key. Over the din, the bartender yelled at Munch and Corrine to order.  
  
"I'll have a Harp," John said, after surveying at what was on tap.  
  
"I'll have a Jack and Seven," Corrine said a moment later.  
  
Munch threw Corrine an eyebrow and asked, "That's a pretty strong drink."  
  
"What can I say? I like my alcohol strong. It helps dull that feeling of hopelessness I get every time I lose a case. Besides, I believe that if you can't taste the alcohol in your drink, you're in for hangover the next morning."  
  
"Good point. I mean about the taste. I've found that there is nothing worse than a morning hangover brought on by too many margaritas."  
  
Corrine stifled a laugh at the thought of the detective getting loaded on margaritas. The action wasn't missed by Munch.  
  
"Hey, those lime libations taste extremely sweet going down. Admit it, there was probably a time when you had a few too many and woke up with that splitting headache the next morning."  
  
"Maybe once, during spring break in college. After that, I swore off sweet drinks."  
  
By that time, the bartender had returned with their drinks. Corrine reached into her purse to pay for her drink, but Munch waved her off paying for both drinks. They headed away from the bar and found a small table away from the karaoke but in front of a TV displaying trivia questions.  
  
"How about a toast?" Munch asked, as they sat down.  
  
"Okay. To my brilliant failure on an easy case," Corrine said, raising her glass half-heartedly.  
  
Munch lowered his pint.  
  
"That is not a toast. That is an affirmation of defeat. Life isn't always parades and victory laps. For every case that gets put down, there is always one that never gets solved. No matter how much goes right in this world, there are ten other things that go wrong. You can't get down on yourself!" John shouted as he slammed his glass down on the table.  
  
Corrine was taken aback by the strength of emotion that was coming out of John Munch. She had pegged him the first time as cold and sterile. Apparently, she had seriously misjudged the detective. The outburst seemed to be not only in frustration of her own defeatism but also in response to his own feelings of helplessness in a world of violence. She suddenly felt guilty and concerned at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so defeatist about the whole thing. You're right. Nothing ever works out perfectly," she said, reaching out to touch his hand in comfort, "Let's start over. A toast."  
  
Corrine raised her glass and John picked his up in response.  
  
"To cases that get solved, margarita hangovers, and new friends," she continued.  
  
"To new friends," he said.  
  
They clinked glasses and both took a long drink. After they had put their drinks back down, an awkward silence grew between the attorney and detective. Munch's stomach was in knots. He felt nervous and out of control of the situation. Finally, Munch spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"So, since we are new friends and all, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, what you would like to know?"  
  
"How about, for starters, where you grew up."  
  
"I was born in Houston, Texas, but lived the majority of my childhood in Raleigh, North Carolina."  
  
"I don't detect an accent."  
  
"I lost it after spending 7 years in New York, but unfortunately I am beginning to develop a New York one. How about yourself?"  
  
"Me? I was born in New York. But I lived in Baltimore for many years before coming back home. Home sweet home," he said, gesturing around the bar as if to say that it could be a replica of his childhood home.  
  
Over the next fifteen minutes, they entertained each other with stories of high school crushes and family vacations. While nursing their respective drinks, each revealed their high school extra-curricular activities. Munch had spent his time in the AV club, while Corrine had done time with the debate team. Both had made the honor roll for their grades, despite the fact that Munch had missed nearly as many classes as he had attended. Just as they had reached the bottom of their glasses, a waitress came around asking if they would like refills. Munch ordered another Harp, while Corrine ordered a Sam Adams. Munch raised his eyebrows at the choice of beer.  
  
"Interesting choice, Corrine."  
  
"Well, Detective, it is a bad habit left over from my law school days."  
  
"A bad habit?"  
  
"I went to Boston University for law school. And every bar in the city carries Sam Adams. I used to hate beer, but I got hooked on the taste of Sam. Now it's the only beer I'll drink."  
  
"I see," John said.  
  
He leaned back to take in the new information, while Corrine turned her focus to the trivia question scrolling across the TV screen. In the background, a man was drunkenly singing "Piano Man". Munch wasn't exactly sure to make of the woman sitting across from him. He definitely felt a physical attraction to the slender, brunette attorney. But he still felt unsure as to the possibility of a real relationship. Corrine Sidle was unlike any of the other women that he had dated. She seemed so sure of herself and yet incredibly fragile at the same time. He didn't know if she would understand his strange world view. But at that moment, Corrine blurted out three words that managed to simultaneously excite and frighten Munch.  
  
"Lee Harvey Oswald."  
  
Munch blinked and furrowed his brow at her unexpected outburst.  
  
"Did you just say 'Lee Harvey Oswald'?"  
  
"Yes I did. It's the answer to the question on the TV: 'Who was killed by Jack Ruby?'," Corrine responded, pointing to the TV over Munch's head.  
  
"Did you know that Jack Ruby's real name was Jack Rubenstein? And that Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby knew each other before the JFK assassination?" she continued, completely oblivious to the detective's reaction.  
  
Munch's jaw literally dropped down. No else had ever actually brought up the conspiracy surrounding JFK's assassination before he did. It absolutely floored him that someone else knew some of the more interesting details concerning Jack Ruby. Munch closed his mouth and collected himself before speaking.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did know that. Did you know that since the assassination, twenty-three people connected to it have died mysterious death? The assassination is something of an obsession of mine."  
  
"Me too. I find it incredibly that people actually believe that Lee Harvey acting alone."  
  
"I know. The blind following that has afflicted this country is so appalling it makes me want to move to another country. We shouldn't have a president, just a head lemming that is picked at random to lead us off the cliff," Munch said with a smile on his face.  
  
"And let's not even get into how the media is manipulating people. So many take what is on the news at face value. If they only knew what kind of censorship and control was being exerting, the public would freak out," Corrine said, leaning forward in her chair in interest.  
  
After that, an in-depth conversation began about how the American people are being lied to, manipulate, and otherwise brainwashed into conforming to the "norm". The topics ran gamut from JFK to UFOs to the government knowing what kind of toilet paper you use. The two exchanged conspiracy theories like they were baseball cards. Munch was amazed that Corrine had such a wealth of knowledge on the subject. Her breadth of subject rivaled his own and had the potential to even exceed it.  
  
"So you said that before being asked to take some of the cases for SVU, that you were in Narcotics?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been there for about 4 years as an ADA."  
  
"Then you must know Detective Odafin Tutuola."  
  
"You mean Fin? I know him. Great guy. Has a real heart of gold for some of the addicts that come in. Doesn't like to be touched. He's a real nice guy, but I'd hate to be a dealer facing Fin on a bad day."  
  
"Fin's my partner over at SVU."  
  
"Really? I knew that he had transferred out of Narcotics but I hadn't heard where he had gone. What a small world. The two of you must make quite an interesting interrogation team. I would pay good money to see the two of you working a perp," Corrine said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"You and everyone else in the precinct," Munch retorted, lowering his glasses and raising his eyebrows as he leaned into towards Corrine.  
  
"Would you like to play trivia?" Corrine asked, noticing that a new game was about start.  
  
"What?" Munch asked confused.  
  
"The trivia on the television, we can play along."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about we place a wager on the outcome of the game?" she suggested.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" John questioned, curious to hear the terms on the prospective bet.  
  
"Loser has to pay for drinks and walk the winner home," Corrine said, leaning in closer to emphasize her statement.  
  
The prospect of this scenario excited John. The mere thought of being able to walk home with this enchanting woman was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He really needed to get out more.  
  
"You've got yourself a bet."  
  
They shook hands to seal the deal and Corrine got up to get two consoles. When she returned, John moved his chair over by her so that he could see the screen. He was so close that he could feel the warmth radiating off of Corrine's body. He could also smell her perfume wafting off her hair as she pushed it back behind her ears. It smelled sweet and slightly floral. His head was light and he wasn't sure if it was from the liquor or the heady scent of Corrine Sidle. He took a sip from his beer, hoping to clear his head and focused his eyes on the TV screen.  
  
"Prepare to be annihilated," Corrine said as she turned her attention to the screen.  
  
Munch smiled and replied, "Ladies first."  
  
The contest was heated between the two of them. Their intelligence seemed to be evenly matched. So much that by the time they got to the final round, Munch and Corrine were separated by a mere 100 points. The final category was "Baseball". The question appeared on the screen: "What pitcher blew back to back saves against the New York Yankees in the World Series?" John punched in the answer "Bhung-Yung Kim". When the answer appeared on screen, Munch's heart jumped up to his throat. He had gotten the right answer. All that was left was to see the final score. After what seemed to be an eternity, the scores finally appeared: jackandsam- 15200, munchkin-15450. Munch leaned back in his chair and drank the rest of beer, trying to look nonchalant about his victory, but inside, he was jumping up and down for joy. Not only was Corrine Sidle paying for his drinks; she was also walking him home. The night couldn't get any better.  
  
"Congratulations, Munch. You are a worthy opponent. I accept defeat. Now if you just grab your coat, I'll meet you at the door after I settle up our tab," Corrine said, rising from the table.  
  
After a few moments, Corrine met Munch at the entrance and they headed off in the direction of his apartment. The night air had turned the evening chilly and both of them wrapped their coats tighter around their bodies to stave off the chill. After about twenty minutes, they had finally reached the stoop of Munch's building. John turned to face Corrine and awkwardly tried to say goodnight.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home. It isn't often that a woman offers to go to my apartment."  
  
"Well, to be fair, I lost the bet. But it was a nice evening just the same. Thank you for following after me."  
  
"Anytime, as long as you don't cut through the park anymore."  
  
Corrine extended her hand for John to shake. He took it and shook, but instead of letting go she pulled him close to whisper in his ear.  
  
"By the way John, Bhung-Yung Kim also blew a save twice during the regular season against the Yankees while playing for the Arizona Diamondbacks and then blew it again with Boston after he was traded for Shea Hillenbrand."  
  
And with that, she gave John a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking back down the sidewalk towards the corner to catch a cab. John just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his keys hanging uselessly in his hand. His mind reeled at what had just happened. Corrine had lost the game on purpose. The next morning, John Munch didn't remember how he got into his apartment, but he was fairly certain that he had floated in, completely smitten with Assistant District Attorney Corrine Sidle.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3: On Cloud Nine

A/N: Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter up. As a full-time law student, my time gets eaten up quickly. As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged. If you like it, hate it, have suggestions, have criticisms; let me know at arwen2117@yahoo.com . For everyone that has read so far and given feedback, thank you, I appreciate it more than I can say and keep it up.  
  
When Munch arrived at the squad room the next morning only Fin was in the office. Munch was wearing his usual dark clothing and glasses, but his face glowed with euphoria left over from the previous night. But Fin didn't notice right away that his partner's mood was unusually chipper because he was getting coffee. When Fin turned around, he immediately noticed his partner's demeanor and became immediately suspicious. Fin had learned earlier on that happy and John Munch were a volatile combination.  
  
" What are you so happy about? Did someone slip Prozac in your morning coffee?" Fin asked, walking over to his desk.  
  
" I am high on pure euphoria. I am drunk on the memory of the most perfect night of my life. And I am hurt...no insulted that you would think that my good mood would be the by-product of anti-depressants," Munch responded as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh my God," Fin said with disgust, realizing what this meant, "you met a girl last night after the trial. That's why you're spouting this euphoric bullshit. So how low is the I.Q. on the new soon to be ex?"  
  
"For your information, she is not a girl; she is a woman. And her I.Q. could run circles around yours, partner," Munch retorted, giving Fin an amused look.  
  
"So does this incredibly tolerant 'woman' have a name or so I just call her Tiffany?"  
  
"Corrine Sidle," Munch said staring off into space as he imagined her face.  
  
"Corrine Sidle? I've heard that name before. Isn't she one of ADAs that took over some Alex's cases? You're dating a lawyer?!" Fin replied in complete shock.  
  
"That's right. And you might know her from Narcotics. She worked over there for about four years as Assistant District Attorney. She remembered you, especially the fact that you don't like to be touched. Is there something that you would like to tell me, Fin?" John asked, raising an eyebrow in Fin's direction.  
  
After a moment of thought, a huge grin spread across Fin's face. He suddenly remembered Corrine Sidle. She was about 5'7" with shoulder-length brunette hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to bore right through a suspect. Fin let a small laugh go as he recalled the time that Corrine found out that he didn't like to be touched, but decided to let have a little fun at Munch's expense. Served him right for being in such a good mood.  
  
"I remember Corrine. Your date was with her? I hate tell you man, but she is too much woman for you. And she didn't tell you the whole story. I don't like to be touched unless it's in the right places," Fin said with smile and a wink, leaning in to drive Munch just that much more crazy.  
  
Munch began to steam out the ears and felt his blood pressure rising. The thought of Fin being in any sort of intimate situation with 'his Corrine' made him sick and angry.  
  
"What do mean 'the right places'? Are you saying that you were intimate with Corrine Sidle?!" Munch seethed, standing up from his desk and getting within inches of his partner's face.  
  
"So what if I was? What are you gonna to do about it?" Fin challenged getting back into Munch's face, before finally cracking into laughter.  
  
Munch backed away stunned. His partner, his comrade, his friend was laughing at him. It was almost too much to bear. Munch sat down at his desk and Fin followed suit, still laughing at the sight of his usual cool and collected partner falling apart at the seams. It was refreshing to finally get one up on Detective John Munch.  
  
"Why are laughing at my misery? You have sunk my spirits to the lowest of lows and all you can do is sit there and laugh. You're cold."  
  
"Naw, Munch. I was just messing with you. I've never been anywhere with Corrine except once to a bar to celebrate a conviction. One of skanks at the bar tried to pick me up. That's how she knows I don't like to be touched. I just said that to screw with you for being in such a good mood," Fin said, finally getting his laughter under control.  
  
"That's sick, man. You dare to trifle with my emotions, my heart. That's ill," Munch replied, starting to slowly calm down.  
  
Right at the moment, Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson walked in. They looked upon the scene of Fin smiling and Munch shooting daggers with his eyes at his partner. Neither Olivia nor Elliot was surprised at the sight. It wasn't work unless Fin and Munch were sniping at each other. Nevertheless, the two detectives decided make small talk and were surprised to hear what Munch and Fin had to say.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Nothing," Fin responded, glancing at the still glowering Munch before starting on the paperwork on his desk.  
  
"Yeah, nothing but my partner ruining my good mood by stomping on my heart," Munch retorted.  
  
"John, you were in a good mood?" Elliot asked, frowning.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was, until funny guy over there decided to say that he had been intimate with Corrine Sidle."  
  
"Fin, you had a thing with ADA Corrine Sidle?" Olivia questioned, confused by the conversation.  
  
"Naw. She's not my type, but our man Munch here apparently does."  
  
Elliot and Olivia both turned to look at Munch. Munch in love or even dating was not a good sign. Elliot, Olivia, and Fin shared a look and then rolled their eyes and sighed heavily at the thought of hearing about Munch's love life.  
  
"Munch, how long have you been seeing this woman?" Elliot asked, trying to determine exactly what the situation was.  
  
"I'm not actually seeing her. I was comforting her after Jeremy Carlyle was acquitted. She was shook up and upset. So we went to get a drink at Sullivan's and we got to talking," Munch responded.  
  
Munch told the other detectives about the previous night, including the kiss at his doorstep. They all just stood there in disbelief. It seemed as though Corrine was a good match for John. They weren't sure whether this was good or bad. Just as Munch had finished up, Captain Cragen walked out of his office with a look on his face that could only mean bad things for the unit.  
  
"Guys, I need you to get over to the Renard Hotel, there's been a rape of a 12 year old."  
  
All four detectives jumped into action, grabbing their coats before heading out of the office. Before they walked out Cragen told them one last thing about the case.  
  
"This case needs to be handled carefully. The victim is Lucinda Weathers, the daughter of a U.S. Senator."  
  
Olivia nodded in acknowledgment to the Captain and turned to catch up with Elliot.  
  
***  
  
The hotel room was in a shambles. It looked as though a serious struggle had taken place. Chairs were overturned and one of beds looked as though a windstorm had blown the sheets around. On the other bed, a small girl with blond wavy hair was sitting down wearing tattered clothing. A couple of detectives and EMTs were around her, trying to understand what she was saying through her sobs and tending to her injuries.  
  
"This doesn't seem like the usual place for a rape to take place. It positively reeks of trust funds and socialites," Fin said looking through the open doorway as Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and he entered.  
  
"Definitely not the type of place that rents the room by the hour," Munch interjected.  
  
"Just because a place looks nice doesn't mean that bad people can't come here," Olivia said.  
  
Olivia and Elliot went over to the victim while Munch and Fin surveyed the room for any forensic evidence.  
  
Olivia kneeled down and asked, "Honey, we're with the police and we want catch the person that did this you. Can you tell us anything about what happened?"  
  
The girl sobbed," My dad and I are staying the hotel for the week, while our apartment is being fumigated. He's a senator. He had left earlier today to go to his office. He told me to stay in the hotel until he came back for lunch. I decided around 10:30 to go downstairs to get some breakfast. When I came back up, I headed towards my room when a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a dark room."  
  
At that point Lucinda started to break down into hysterical sobs. The medics helped her onto a stretcher and wheeled her out of the room to take her to the hospital for an examination. Olivia decided to ride in the ambulance with Lucinda, while Elliot would follow in his car.  
  
"Fin, Munch. Why don't you talk to the other guests of the hotel and the staff. See if anyone saw anything suspicious," Elliot shot back as he headed out.  
  
Munch and Fin headed towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Munch started to pump Fin for information about what to do with his fledging love life.  
  
"So do you think Corrine would appreciate it if I sent her flowers?"  
  
"Since when do you ask me for dating advice?" Fin retorted, throwing Munch a look of disgust.  
  
"I'm not asking for advice, just your opinion. I don't want to end up with another ex-wife. So flowers, no flowers?" Munch said, turning to face Fin.  
  
Fin smiled at the sight of John squirming about the next step to take with a woman.  
  
"You really like her, don't you? I've never seen you get this work up about a girl before."  
  
"Yeah, I really do like her, and I would appreciate any help that you can give me," Munch said, starting to get aggravated.  
  
"Okay, calm down. Flowers sound nice. And from what you told me, Corrine seems to be pretty wrapped up in you, so at the moment I don't think there is much that you can do wrong."  
  
"See how well we can work together if you just do what I ask you to," John said as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.  
  
Fin shook his head at his partner's comment and followed him out of the elevator. John and Fin interviewed all of the staff that had been on duty that morning. A waitress remembered seeing a man in his thirties paying an unusual amount of attention to Lucinda while she ate breakfast. But she didn't remember him leaving the restaurant. No one else could remember anything out of the ordinary, so Munch and Fin left for the precinct to pull the LUDs from Lucinda's room and the room in which she was raped.  
  
On the drive back to the precinct, Munch called a florist and ordered a dozen lilies to be delivered to Corrine's office that afternoon. He had considered sending roses, but Fin had talked him out of it and for once he had taken his advice. Fin tried hard to overhear what his partner had said for the inscription on the card, but he couldn't catch it. When they finally got to the office, Olivia and Elliot had already returned from the hospital. The rape kit had turned up no semen, but was positive for spermicide, which meant that the perp had used a condom. The kit also turned up some hairs that weren't Lucinda's, so there was DNA available. Now all they had to do was a find a perp to match it.  
  
After about 3 hours of staring at phone records for the hotel, Munch's eyes were starting to water. He removed his dark glasses to rub them and prepared to return to reading the pile of papers in front of him. Then the phone rang. Olivia picked it up.  
  
"Special Victims Unit. Yeah, he's here. Can you hold on for a minute? Thanks."  
  
Olivia pushed the "hold" button of the phone and turned to face John's desks.  
  
"Corrine Sidle is on the line for you. Something about wanting to thank you. Are you sure that all that happened last night was a kiss on the cheek?" Olivia said, giving Munch a bemused look.  
  
John blushed ever so slightly; he hadn't counted on Corrine calling back so soon. He had hoped to avoid this exact situation. As he picked up his receiver, Munch felt the eyes of his colleagues staring at him; wishing that they could hear both ends of the conversation.  
  
"Detective John Munch, Special Victims Unit...Oh hi, Corrine...Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed them...I would really enjoy that...Sounds good...I'll see you then...Bye."  
  
John hung up the phone and smiled ever so slightly before returning his attention to the phone logs without giving a second look to Olivia, Elliot, or Fin. After a few minutes, Fin broke the silence.  
  
"I take it by your smile that she enjoyed the flowers that you sent her."  
  
"You sent her flowers?" Olivia asked in disbelief.  
  
"As a matter of act, lilies are one of her favorites. Thank you, Fin," Munch responded, looking at them over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Now, why are you thanking Fin?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Because my esteemed partner was the one who suggested that I give lilies instead of the overrated rose," Munch retorted as he got up and patted his partner on the back," I won't forget it, man."  
  
"Well, neither will I," Fin said with a smile.  
  
"Corrine and I have a date tonight. She's supposed to pick me up at 8."  
  
"Did my ears deceive me or did Munch just say that he had a date?" Cragen retorted as he exited from his office to check up on his detectives.  
  
"No, Captain you heard right. Our little Munch has managed to tangle himself up with Assistant District Attorney Corrine Sidle," Olivia said.  
  
"Well, congratulations John. And in honor of such an auspicious occasion, I will allow you to leave now to get ready. I know that the Weathers case is important, but the LUDs can wait until tomorrow morning," Cragen told Munch grinning.  
  
John jumped out of his chair and went to get his overcoat. As he went to leave for the evening, he turned back to smile at the rest of the office staff.  
  
"Now I just need to figure out where to take her," he said before jogging out the door.  
  
Fin, Olivia, and Elliot sat there in utter shock. They weren't completely sure if John had been joking or not.  
  
"Ten bucks says that tomorrow he comes in breathing fire and preaching about how all women are evil," Fin joked, returning to his enormous pile of paper scattering on the top of his desk.  
  
"Twenty," Elliot responded, not even bother to look up.  
  
Five minutes later, an office poll was started on the outcome of Munch's date. Nearly the entire office was betting that it would end badly. But Fin secretly placed a bet that it would end well. He wanted to hold out hope that his partner had finally met his match.  
  
TBC 


End file.
